In dispensing a relatively viscose contents, for example an edible oil such as salad oil, peanut oil or cleaning liquid such as detergent, shampoo, or industrial oil such as machine oil from a container, the surface of the container or even the bottom thereof usually soiled by the liquid dripping and flowing down from the pouring mouth, owing to its high viscosity. This will become more serious as the frequency of pouring increases, which consequently will cause not only waste of the liquid itself but also cause a contamination problem if the contents are a toxic liquid such as a pesticide.
In the past, containers have been developed with one or more recovery holes. The recovery holes in prior art containers have been placed below and generally in line with the portion of the opening in the container over which the fluid flows during pouring. Other containers employ a cap having a plurality of holes therein spaced slightly away from the edge of the container over which the fluid flows. However, with these structural arrangements, it has been found that fluid frequently flows out of the recovery hole during pouring thereby resulting in an uneven and unpredictable fluid flow pattern, and an increased rate of spillage.